Suspiros y secretos
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: No se trataba de voyeurismo. ¿Entonces, por qué no podía dejar de mirar? [Semi UA] [Mia/Lana]
_Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Advertencia de lemon al inicio (no muy explícito pero bueno) y contenido slash._

 _Es un semi UA, porque Mia está todavía viva._

* * *

La fiscal Lana Skye ahogó un gemido al sentir la mano de Mia Fey adentrándose bajo su falda. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a los toques de la abogada, pero no dejaba de tomarla por sorpresa una que otra acción... Como esa, que constaba de acariciarla en su oficina. Tomando en cuenta que Mia era una mujer que ante todo respetaba su trabajo, aquello era impropio en su persona pero no por ello menos excitante. Llevó las manos al cuello de la menor y, calmadamente, le apartó la blanca mascada (pero dejándole el collar. Verla únicamente con ese accesorio encima lograba hacer explotar su libido a niveles insospechados) aunque nada más pudo hacer, ya que sintió el índice de la otra contra su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior. Mia rió bajito ante su gesto, a la par que ladeaba la cabeza para dejar que Lana ahogara sus jadeos en su cuello. Se estremeció al sentir su aliento en la zona, más todavía ante la diestra de Skye que atrapó uno de sus pechos y apretó, deseosa de más.

Tuvieron que apartarse a centímetros para empezar a, por fin, quitarse la ropa. Sin embargo, Mia había colocado su rodilla estratégicamente en la entrepierna contraria y cada movimiento por pequeño que fuese lograba hacer que la fiscal se agitase, aunque hacia el esfuerzo porque no se notara demasiado. Logró desabrocharle el sostén a la abogada antes de que su boca se prendiese al pezón más cercano, y apretó la espalda de Mia contra sí, delineando la forma de su columna vertebral y sus curvas. Mia se aferró a sus hombros sin poder evitar dejar la marca de sus uñas, y dejó salir un suspiro antes de darle un leve empujón a su superior para obligarle a apoyarse sobre el amplio escritorio. Lana obedeció sin apartarle la vista de encima, y al contemplar a la abogada bajarle los interiores antes de descender y hundir el rostro entre sus muslos, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin disimular el gemido que emergió de su garganta con tal naturalidad que parecía estar ahí desde el inicio del acto, esperando. La lengua de Mia se deslizó con habilidad por encima de su vulva y en cuanto sus dedos se sumaron a la faena, la fiscal se sujetó del escritorio antes de terminar recostada por completo sobre este, aunque con cuidado de no tirar al suelo los expedientes. Era increíble lo bien que Mia conocía su cuerpo y lo capaz que era de hacerla tocar las estrellas y provocar que se quedara ahí por un buen rato, en blanco pero a la expectativa de más, cosa que llegó en cuanto la boca de la abogada se prendó a la suya. Lana se sujetó a su cuerpo con ansias de mayor contacto, de sentir que aquello era real y no un sueño maravilloso producto de sus noches en soledad. Los pechos de la abogada contra los propios y aquella cadencia deliciosa en la que sentía la humedad ajena en su piel le indicaban que todo era real, por lo que decidió hacerle caso a sus instintos y permitirse aferrar aquel precioso cuerpo, dejando las marcas de su presencia de tal forma que Mia exhaló un gemido que fue música para sus oídos.

Tan concentradas estaban en demostrarse carnalmente su cariño que no notaron la puerta entreabierta del despacho y los ojos grises que las contemplaban, atónitos ante aquel espectáculo. Miles Edgeworth tragó saliva a sabiendas de que no debía estar ahí, pero había olvidado entregarle a su superior unos documentos para los casos siguientes y regresó, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Había llegado justo al inicio del acto y tuvo que guardar silencio al ver a su jefa siendo acariciada por la abogada, y como esas acciones eran correspondidas con igual deseo. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por interferir en su privacidad, sin embargo, había algo más que lo inquietaba: el hecho de que aquellas imágenes le resultaban fascinantes a tal grado que no podía apartar la vista. Se había quedado estático, procurando no hacer ruido alguno que delatara su presencia, y mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla al contemplar a aquellos cuerpos tan delicados entregándose, aquellos pechos bañados en sudor moviéndose al ritmo de espasmos que les contraían el abdomen. Un calor nunca antes sentido le recorrió el cuerpo hasta llegar al rostro y, nervioso, apenas y atinó a colocar la carpeta de documentos encima de la mesita del recibidor y salió huyendo, sonrojado como no lo había estado en la vida. Afuera, en su automóvil, lo esperaba Wright. Se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto y contemplaba distraídamente (aunque con un dejo de admiración) el interior del coche: los asientos de piel, el control de mando… aquel deportivo era un lujo total, combinaba perfecto con la personalidad del otro. Lo vio entrar dando un sonoro portazo y lo miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Edgeworth…? —preguntó, pero no pudo terminar ya que el contrario lo miró fijo antes de tomarlo de la nuca y unir sus labios contra los propios. El abogado parpadeó, pero aquel beso destilaba tal deseo que no tardó mucho en dejarse llevar por él y corresponderle con todo gusto. Sintió el cuerpo del más alto pegándose contra el propio en el reducido espacio que aquellos asientos le permitían.

—E-Edgeworth, ¿qué pasa…? —atinó a decir, aunque fue callado de nueva cuenta por los labios ajenos.

—No preguntes —respondió, apresurándose a bajar las manos al cierre del pantalón del abogado y desabrocharlo lo más rápido que podía. Wright tuvo que hacerle caso al sentir el apretón en su miembro y se dejó hacer dócilmente por el fiscal. Nunca lo había tocado con tanta premura, y tenía que admitir que no le molestaba para nada. No tenía idea de qué había pasado en esos escasos minutos que el fiscal había ido a la oficina de su jefa, pero en ese momento que las caricias de Edgeworth se abocaron completamente en su placer, prefirió obedecerlo.

* * *

 _Seré sincera, no recuerdo cómo empecé a escribir esto, simplemente tenía ganas de escribir algo yuri y bueno… al final surgió esta viñetita XD fue Lana/Mia porque joder, ME ENCANTAN estas dos. A ver si algún día me animo con un Franziska/Adrian. Y sí, no pude evitar ponerle a Miles y a Nick porque es OTP. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios._


End file.
